Purgo Jedi
|coex = *Guerras Clônicas *Prisões senatoriaisStar Wars: The Rebel Files *Campanha de Berch TellerTarkin *Captura de Galen ErsoRogue One: Uma História Star Wars *Conflito em GorseUm Novo Amanhecer *Guerra civil mandaloriana *Insurreições MalkhaniBattlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo *Insurgência de RylothLordes dos Sith''O romance ''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel revela que a insurgência de Ryloth começou em 19 ABY e não acabou até 5 DBY como revelado em Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra *Operações de pacificação das Extensões Ocidentais *Rebelião inicial contra o Império Galáctico |next = Operação FraturaStar Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier |begin = 19 ABY,Star Wars: Galactic Atlas Duelo no gabinete de Palpatine |end = |place = Toda a galáxia |result = A destruição da Ordem Jedi, a quase extinção dos Jedi e supressão dos outros sensíveis à Força |battles = *Duelo no gabinete de Palpatine *Ataque ao Templo Jedi *Ordem 66 *Duelo em Mustafar *Duelo no Senado Galáctico *Missão à lua fluvial de Al'doleemDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Parte III *Caçada a Jocasta NuDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Parte I *Batalha da Cidade DacDarth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Parte I *Duelo em Stygeon Prime *Ação em Mustafar *Cerco de LothalStar Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal *Escaramuça a bordo de uma estação médica da República *Duelo em Hammertown *Duelo em Oosalon *Missão a Malachor |side1 = *Sith *República Galáctica† *Império Galáctico **Inquisitorius† |side2 = *Ordem Jedi† *Jedi *Sensíveis à Força |commanders1 = *Lorde Sombrio dos Sith Darth Sidious *Lorde Sombrio dos Sith Darth Vader *O Grande Inquisidor† *General Hodnar BorrumAftermath: Life Debt |commanders2=*Grão-Mestre Yoda *Mestre Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi *Bibliotecária-Chefe Jocasta Nu† *Cavaleiro Jedi Kanan Jarrus† *Maul† |casualidades1 = |casualidades2 = }} O Purgo Jedi foi o período no qual a Ordem Jedi foi destruída pelos Sith e os Jedi foram caçados pelo Império Galáctico até a quase extinção. A destruição dos Jedi traçava sua origem até as antigas guerras contra os Sith, ao final das quais os Sith foram quase eliminados pelos Jedi. Um milênio após a quase derrota dos Sith, Darth Sidious, usando sua persona pública como o Senador e depois Chanceler Supremo Palpatine, manipulou a galáxia para deflagrar as Guerras Clônicas como um pretexto para ganhar poderes executivos emergenciais sobre a República Galáctica. Ele acumulou cada vez mais poder centralizado durante a guerra, enquanto a República usava um exército clone— clones estes que haviam sido implantado com bio-chips pelos Sith, que, quando ativados, iriam forçar obediência total e forçar os clones a matar seus líderes Jedi. O Purgo Jedi começou ao fim das Guerras Clônicas. Anakin Skywalker, um Cavaleiro Jedi considerado por muitos como o Escolhido destinado a destruir os Sith, descobriu que Palpatine era Darth Sidious e informou ao Mestre Jedi Mace Windu. No evento que Sidious viria a denominar "Rebelião Jedi", Windu e três outros Mestres confrontaram o Chanceler, que matou os três Mestres e entrou em um duelo com Windu. Anakin, que buscava o poder de Sidious para salvar sua esposa, Padmé Amidala, da morte, interviu e atacou Windu antes que este pudesse matar o Lorde Sombrio. Sidious matou Windu, e Anakin se tornou o Lorde Sith Darth Vader, partindo para liderar um ataque ao Templo Jedi e massacrar todos em seu interior. Sidious executou a Ordem 66 para os clones, e soldados por toda a galáxia mataram seus comandantes Jedi. Com os Jedi publicamente acusados de traição, e as Guerras Clônicas enfim chegando ao fim, Sidious se declarou Imperador Galáctico e transformou a República no Império Galáctico. A Era do Império presenciou a caça contínua aos Jedi empreendida pelo Império. Vader comandou os Inquisidores cujo objetivo era encontrar e executar qualquer Jedi sobrevivente. O Grande Inquisidor, antigo membro da Guarda do Templo Jedi de Utapau, caçou um grupo de rebeldes no planeta Lothal liderados pelo ex-Padawan Kanan Jarrus Esses rebeldes eventualmente derrotariam os Inquisidores enviados contra eles e ajudariam a fundar a Aliança pela Restauração da República, que lutou ontra o Império durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Um dos membros da Aliança era o filho de Vader, Luke Skywalker, que se tornaria o último dos Jedi e ajudaria a redimir seu pai. Vader morreu logo após maar Sidious para salvar seu filho, dando fim ao poderio dos Sith sobre a galáxia. Prelúdio Ao longo de séculos, a Ordem Jedi lutou numerosas guerras contra seus arqui-inimigos, a Ordem Sith. Mil anos antes da Invasão de Naboo, os Jedi acreditavam que os Sith haviam sido destruídos. Ao menos um Lorde Sith havia sobrevivido, Darth Bane, e ele tinha criado a Regra de Dois. Ao invés de operar abertamente com grandes números, os Sith passaram a operar nas sombras. Eles seriam sempre dois— um mestre e um aprendiz—e usariam astúcia e conspirações para desenvolver seus planos para destruir a Ordem Jedi e tomar o controle da galáxia. Os Sith operaram em segredo por séculos. Nos anos antes da Invasão de Naboo, Sheev Palpatine de Naboo se tornou o aprendiz de Darth Plagueis e tomou o nome Darth Sidious. Seguindo a tradição, Sidious matou seu mestre e se tornou um Lorde Sombrio dos Sith. Na sua persona pública de Senador Palpatine de Naboo, Sidious levou a cabo seus planos de controlar a República Galáctica. Sua intenção era destruir a Ordem Jedi e desencadear o domínio Sith sobre a galáxia, com ele próprio reinando como soberano sobre um império que o permitiria estender as sombras sobre a galáxia e desvendar os segredos dos Sith e do lado sombrio da Força. Ao fim disto, Sidious acreditava que poderia remodelar o universo de acordo com sua visão.Tarkin thumb|250px|left|Os Sith se revelam aos Jedi durante a Crise de Naboo. Sidious orquestrou a Invasão de Naboo, onde os Sith—através de seu aprendiz, Darth Maul, antes de sua derrota—revelaram-se aos Jedi, como forma de ganhar poder. Como o Senador Palpatine, ele incentivou a soberana de Naboo, a Rainha Padmé Amidala, a pedir por um Voto de Desconfiança na liderança do Chanceler Supremo Finis Valorum. Palpatine foi indicado para suceder Valorum e eventualmente venceu a eleição, colocando-o no controle da República. Enquanto isso, o Mestre Jedi Zaifo-Vias, membro do Conselho Jedi que acreditava que uma guerra galáctica estava iminente, secretamente ordenou a criação de um exército clone em Kamino. Zaifo-Dias, morto às ordens do Conde Dookan, que se tornou aprendiz de Sidious, intencionava que o exército fosse usado pela República. Dookan, como Darth Tyranus, secretamente tomou controle do projeto, e os Sith garantiram que bio-chips fossem implantados em cada soldado clone. Esses chips continham o Protocolo 66, um comando que, quando acionado, iria forçar os clones a matarem todos os Jedi que encontrassem, incluindo seus próprios comandantes e amigos. Os anos que se seguiram à Crise de Naboo presenciaram o surgimento da Crise Separatista, onde milhares de sistemas estelares se retiraram da República e se juntaram à Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Este período de tensão política e incitação à guerra foi orquestrado pelos Sith, para que Sidious ganhasse cada vez mais poder sobre a galáxia. Para permitir que o Chanceler Palpatine pudesse adotar o exército clone e responder ao que a República via como a ameaça da Aliança Separatisa, o Representante Júnior Jar Jar Binks de Naboo fez um apelo ao Senado Galáctico para que poderes de emergência fossem concedidos ao Chanceler. O Senado aprovou a concessão, e o exército clone foi comissionado como o Grande Exército da República, e as Guerras Clônicas começaram logo em seguida durante a Batalha de Geonosis. thumb|300px|right|Yoda tem uma visão do iminente Purgo Jedi. A Ordem Jedi foi colocada na liderança do esforço de guerra, com os Jedi servindo como Generais e Comandantes nas forças armadas. Depois de anos de guerra, muitos dos cidadãos da galáxia passaram a se opor ao conflito e culparam os líderes Jedi pela guerra prolongada e devastadora. A opinião pública começou a se voltar contra os Jedi, com muitos no público enxergando a Ordem Jedi como sinônima das Guerras Clônicas. A Padawan Barriss Offee, membra da Ordem, também acreditava que os Jedi haviam se tornado cúmplices de uma guerra equivocada, decidindo fazer um atentado a bomba contra o Templo Jedi em Coruscant. Outros Jedi também compartilhavam de sua visão; a Mestre Jedi Depa Billaba acreditava que havia sido um erro dos Jedi aceitar liderar as Guerras Clônicas.Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight O Grão-Mestre Yoda, depois de embarcar em um caminho espiritual para aprender os segredos da consciência eterna dentro da Força, teve uma visão em Dagobah dos Jedi lutando contra soldados clone e sendo mortos por Darth Sidious. Em sua jornada, ele passou a acreditar que a Ordem Jedi acabou perdendo as Guerras Clônicas simplesmente por ter lutado nelas. Ele suspeitava que os Jedi iriam perder a guerra, mas que seriam um última instância vitoriosos contra os Sith. Perto do fim da guerra, a conspiração clone foi descoberta quando o soldado clone Tup sofreu uma ativação precoce do Protocolo 66. Ele matou a Mestre Jedi Tiplar durante a Batalha de Ringo Vinda. Deois da morte de Tup, seu amigo e colega soldado, Fives, investigou o que havia acontecido e descobriu a existência do bio-chip e da conspiração do Protocolo 66. Fives contou a Anakin Skywalker, seu General, e ao Capitão Clone Rex sobre suas descobertas, mas eles não acreditaram em seu relato. Fives acabou morto por outro clone depois de ser considerado uma ameaça, e a história oficial sobre o que tinha acontecido com Tup foi que ele havia sido exposto a um parasita que o tornou violento. Os Jedi posteriormente descobririam que os Sith estavam envolvidos na criação do exército clone, mas não descobriram a conspiração e continuaram a usar os clones como sua única forma de combater a Aliança Separatista. O Purgo Jedi A "Rebelião Jedi" Os dias finais das Guerras Clônicas viram o Chanceler Palpatine acumular cada vez mais autoridade centralizada, e o Conselho Jedi se tornou cada vez mais desconfiado do Chanceler e seu crescente poder. Eles sentiam que o lado sombrio da Força rodeava o Chanceler, embora ainda não soubessem que ele era o Lorde Sombrio que procuravam durante toda a guerra. Depois da morte do Conde Dookan durante a Batalha de Coruscant, o Chanceler prometeu um fim rápido para a guerra quando o General Grievous, líder do Exército Droide Separatista, fosse morto. O Conselho Jedi, suspeitando das promessas do Chanceler de abrir mão de seu poder executivo, discutiam em privado a remoção do Chanceler caso ele não cumprisse com suas promessas depois da morte de Grievous. Foi nos últimos dias da guerra que Anakin Skywalker começou a ter visões de sua esposa, a agora Senadora Amidala, morrendo em parto. Determinado a salvar sua esposa e seu filho por nascer—o casal ainda não sabia que estava esperando gêmeos—Skywalker começou a procurar pelo poder de salvar sua família. Palpatine o entreteu com a Tragédia de Darth Plagueis, que ele descreveu como uma antiga lenda Sith, e explicou que Plagueis havia sido um Lorde Negro dos Sith que tinha descoberto os segredos da imortalidade. Logo depois, o Chanceler revelou ao jovem Cavaleiro Jedi que ele era, na verdade, Darth Sidious, e poderia ajuda-lo a salvar a vida de Amidala. Anakin incialmente rejeitou a oferta e informou o Mestre Mace Windu, membro do Conselho, sobre a identidade do Chanceler. thumb|300px|left|O confronto no gabinete do Chanceler foi o pontapé do início do Purgo Jedi. Conhecendo a verdadeira identidade de Palpatine, e perante a recusa de Palpatine de abrir mão de seus poderes executivos mesmo com a morte do General Grievous durante a Batalha de Utapau, Windu reuniu outros três Mestres Jedi—Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, e Saesee Tiin—para prender o Chanceler. Os Mestres Jedi confrontaram o Lorde Sith em seu gabinete, e Sidious atacou, matando os três Mestres e iniciando um duelo com Windu. O duelo se estendeu pelo gabinete do Chanceler até que Windu desarmou o Lorde Sombrio, no momento em que Skywalker chegava para presenciar o que Sidious afirmava ser a tentativa dos Jedi de tomar o controle da República. Como ele acreditava precisar de Sidious para salvar a vida de Amidala, Anakin interviu quando Windu estava prestes a matar seu oponente e decepou a mão de Windu. Sidious se aproveitou da oportunidade para liberar uma onda de relâmpagos da Força sobre o Mestre Jedi, jogando Windu da janela para sua morte. Tendo se voltado contra a Ordem Jedi, Skywalker jurou serviço a Darth Sidious e se tornou o Lorde Sith conhecido como Darth Vader. Queda dos Jedi thumb|300px|right|Sob ordens de Darth Sidious, Darth Vader lidera o 501º Batalhão Clone ao Templo Jedi. O atentado de Windu à vida de Sidious deu ao Lorde Sombrio a justificativa de que ele precisava para denunciar os Jedi como traidores e destruir a Ordem Jedi. Ele ordenou Vader até o Templo Jedi para matar todos os Jedi em seu interior. Vader levou consigo um batalhão de soldados clone, leais aos Sith graças à ativação do Protocolo 66. Enquanto Vader e o 501º Batalhão Clone atacavam o Templo, Sidious ordenou a execução da Ordem 66 a comandantes clone por toda a galáxia. Em mundos como Mygeeto, Felucia, Cato Neimoidia, Saleucami, e Kaller,Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight forças clone mataram seus comandantes Jedi. Alguns Jedi, incluindo o Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi em Utapau, o Mestre Yoda em Kashyyyk, e o Padawan Caleb Dume em Kaller, conseguiram escapar do massacre clone, mas a maioria dos Jedi faleceu. Isso incluía os Jedi no Templo, onde quase todos, incluindo os younglings, foram assassinados por Vader e suas tropas. Esperando atrair mais Jedi para suas mortes, Vader ativou um sinalizador dentro do Templo Jedi que enviou uma mensagem de emergência chamando todos os Jedi de volta ao Templo. Com a Ordem Jedi essencialmente destruída, Sidious convocou uma sessão especial do Senado para marcar o fim da República Galáctica. Ele se apresentou como vítima de uma tentativa de golpe por parte dos Jedi, exibindo sua aparência grotesca como evidência de feridas brutais, e prometeu eliminar os traidores Jedi restantes. Ele usou a instabilidade causada pelas Guerras Clônicas como pretexto para transformar a República no Império Galáctico, uma proclamação recebida entusiasticamente por grande parte dos representantes. Era do Império Enquanto Sidious se auto-proclamava Imperador da galáxia, Kenobi e Yoda se infiltraram no Templo Jedi e encontraram a destruição deixada por Vader e suas tropas. Kenobi alterou o sinalizador Jedi para avisar aos sobreviventes que deveriam se afastar de Coruscant, e pouco depois encontrou uma gravação holográfica que revelou a verdade: Darth Vader, o homem responsável pelo massacre que viram, era Anakin Skywalker, seu antigo aprendiz. Os dois Jedi se decidiram a destruir os Sith, com Yoda planejando enfrentar o Imperador enquanto Kenobi iria encontrar e matar seu ex-amigo. thumb|220px|left|Com a destruição da Ordem Jedi, Sidious alcan;ou seu objetivo de restaurar o reino dos Sith sobre a galáxia. Kenobi seguiu Vader até o mundo vulcânico de Mustafar se escondendo a bordo da nave de Padmé, depois que a senadora decidiu viajar em busca do marido. Vader, que havia acabado de assassinar o Conselho Separatista e oficialmente acabar com as Guerras Clônicas, ficou enraivecido ao ver seu antigo mestre, se convencendo de que ele e Amidala estavam conspirando contra ele. Vader atacou a esposa e deixou-a inconsciente, enquanto ele e Kenobi começaram um duelo de sabres de luz. Yoda foi incapaz de derrotar o Imperador e foi resgatado pelo Senador Bail Organa de Alderaan, um aliado da Ordem Jedi. Em Mustafar, Kenobi amputou três dos membros de Vader e deixou o Lorde Sith para sua morte à beira de um rio de lava. O Imperador chegou a tempo de encontrar e salvar a vida de seu aprendiz. Eles retornaram para Coruscant, onde Vader foi dado uma armadura de suporte à vida que ele seria forçado a usar pelo resto da vida. Kenobi se encontrou com Yoda e Organa na colônia asteroide Polis Massa, onde Amidala deu à luz aos filhos gêmeos, Luke e Leia, antes de morrer. Os Mestres Jedi sabiam que, se eles esperavam conseguir derrotar os Sith algum dia, eles teriam que manter os filhos de Anakin escondidos e seguros. Leia foi levada a Alderaan, onde foi adotada por Bail Organa e sua esposa, a Rainha Breha Organa, como a Princesa Leia Organa. Luke foi levado para viver com o irmão postiço de Anakin, Owen Lars, e sua esposa Beru em Tatooine. Kenobi entrou em exílio em Tatooine para cuidar do garoto, enquanto Yoda entrou em seclusão em Dagobah. Progresso continuado thumb|250px|right|Membros dos Inquisidores. A Era do Império viu a caçada aos sobreviventes Jedi pela galáxia continuar. Para caçá-los e eliminá-los, Darth Vader treinou e equipou múltiplos Inquisidores para usar o lado sombrio da Força e duelar com sabres de luz. Um desses indivíduos, um Cavaleiro Jedi Pau'ano e ex-membro da Guarda do Templo, se tornou O Grande Inquisidor. Após capturá-la, ele matou a Mestre Jedi Luminara Unduli na Espira, uma antiga prisão separatista altamente fortificada, e usou seu cadáver, que reteve traços de sua presença na Força mesmo após sua morte, para atrair outros sobreviventes Jedi para suas mortes fazendo-os acreditar que ela ainda estava viva. Essa estratégia se provou bem-sucedida, com sobreviventes viajando para Stygeon Prime e caindo na armadilha. Enquanto o Império se expandia pela galáxia, e os Sith consolidavam seu poder sobre o cosmos, o Imperador sentiu que os jovens sensíveis à Força nascendo e crescendo sob a sombra Imperial seriam uma futura ameaça. Os Inquisidores foram enviados para aliciar esses jovens ao lado sombrio ou eliminá-los junto com qualquer Jedi que poderia treiná-los. Para esse fim, os Inquisidores levaram a cabo uma operação conhecida como Projeto Colheita para capturar esses jovens.Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' Esses indivíduos foram recrutados de instituições como a Academia Imperial em Lothal ou eram tirados de seus pais ainda bebês. A Era do Império também levou ao surgimento de células rebeldes operando contra o Império. Uma dessas células era o grupo rebelde Espectros baseado em Lothal e liderado pela Capitã Hera Syndulla da espaçonave Fantasma, junto de Caleb Dume,Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião antigo Padawan que tomou o nome Kanan Jarrus para fugir de uma execução Imperial.Um Novo Amanhecer A célula chamou a atenção do Império quando Jarrus se revelou como Jedi enquanto libertava escravos Wookiee das minas de especiaria no planeta Kessel. O Império foi atrás de Kanan e seu aprendiz, Ezra Bridger, e eles também foram atraídos até a Espira, mas conseguiram escapar antes de serem assassinados. Casualidades *Mestre Agen Kolar: Morto pelo Chanceler Supremo Palpatine. *Mestre Saesee Tiin: Morto pelo Chanceler Supremo Palpatine. *Mestre Kit Fisto: Morto pelo Chanceler Supremo Palpatine. *Mestre Mace Windu: Morto pelo Chanceler Supremo Palpatine. *Mestre Ki-Adi-Mundi: Morto pelo Comandante Bacara e os Fuzileiros Galácticos durante o ataque em Mygeeto. *Mestre Aayla Secura: Morta pelo Comandante Bly e membros do 327º Corpo Estelar durante a Batalha de Felucia. *Mestre Plo Koon: Morto pelo Capitão Jag depois da captura de Cato Neimoidia. *Mestre Stass Allie: Morta pelo Comandante Neyo e 91º Corpo Móvel de Reconhecimento depois do Cerco de Saleucami. *Mestre Depa Billaba: Morta pelo Comandante Grey, Capitão Styles, e seu batalhão após a Conquista de Kaller. *Mestre Shaak Ti: Morta por Darth Vader durante o Ataque ao Templo Jedi. *Padawan Whie Malreaux: Morto por Darth Vader durante o Ataque ao Templo Jedi. *Padawan Bene: Morta por Darth Vader durante o Ataque ao Templo Jedi. *Mestre Cin Drallig: Morto por Darth Vader durante o Ataque ao Templo Jedi. *Padawan Zett Jukassa: Morto por soldados da 501ª Legião durante o Ataque ao Templo Jedi. Alguns Jedi sobreviveram à fase inicial da Ordem 66 e passaram a se esconder. Alguns conseguiram evitar o Império, porém outros foram caçados e destruídos por Vader e os Imquisidores. *Mestre Luminara Unduli: Capturada e aprisionada pelo Império na Espira em Stygeon Prime. Ela foi posteriormente executada pelo Grande Inquisidor. *Mestre Kirak Infil'a: Morto por Darth Vader na lua fluvial de Al'doleem.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Parte IV *Bibliotecária-Chefe Jocasta Nu: Morto por Darth Vader em Coruscant.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Parte IV *Cavaleiro Kanan Jarrus: Morto em Lothal em 1 ABY quando o depósito de combustível da Cidade Lothal foi destruído durante o resgate de Hera Syndulla. Sobreviventes conhecidos *Mestre Barr: Escondendo-se em Mon Cala.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Parte II *Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi: Sobreviveu escondendo-se em Tatooine; morto por Darth Vader na Estrela da Morte em 0 ABY. *Ex-Padawan Ahsoka Tano: Sobreviveu forjando a própria morte.Ahsoka *Grão-Mestre Yoda: Sobreviveu em Dagobah até sua morte por causas naturais em 4 DBY. *Daren: Escondendo-se em Mon Cala. *Rebb: Escondendo-se em Mon Cala. *Verla: Escondendo-se em Mon Cala. Nos bastidores O Purgo Jedi foi mencionado pela primeira vez no filme de 1977 , sendo parte da história de fundo do filme para a ascensão do Império e a destruição dos Cavaleiros Jedi. O evento foi apresentado pela primeira vez canonicamente no filme da Trilogia Prequela . Aparições * * * * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: The Dying Light, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9: The Dying Light, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10: The Dying Light, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Parte II'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Parte V'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 5: Aphra, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte IV'' *''Lando, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Genocídios e massacres Categoria:Jedi Categoria:Sith